villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Green Goblin (Marvel)
NOTE: This page is about the GREEN GOBLIN, not the various characters who have used the alias over the years specifically. For information on them, please see their respective pages. Also, please do not add information here that only pertains to one of the Goblins and not the others. The Green Goblin is the alias of several fictional supervillain characters that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The first and most high-profile incarnation Norman Osborn, considered the archenemy of Spider-Man, first appeared in The Amazing Spider-Man #14. The Green Goblin is a Halloween-themed supervillain whose weapons resemble bats, ghosts and jack-o'-lanterns. Comics journalist and historian Mike Conroy writes of the character: "Of all the costumed villains who've plagued Spider-Man over the years, the most flat-out unhinged and terrifying of them all is the Green Goblin.". It should be noted that while most who have worn the mask are villains, the Green Goblin identity itself tends to have its own personality distinct from its wearer. For example, Norman Osborn (though evil) has a different personality from his alias, being more cold-blooded and treacherous as opposed to the Green Goblin's manic and unrestrained personality. The likely reason for this is the Goblin Serum creating a sort of "alternate persona" for whoever injects themselves with it. As such, no matter who wears the costume, the Green Goblin is ultimately a sadistic, homicidal, and destructive force to be reckoned with. The Goblins *Norman Osborn - The main and first Green Goblin who started it all. *Harry Osborn - The second Green Goblin and the son of the first Goblin; Norman. *Bart Hamilton - The third Goblin. In other media ''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' For full article, go here. Green Goblin is one of the most recurring villains in this series (along with Doctor Octopus, Kingpin, Hobgoblin, and Venom). He was voiced by Neil Ross. ''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' :For full article, go here. The Green Goblin appears as one of the primary antagonists (along with Tombstone) in The Spectacular Spider-Man, voiced by Alan Rachins as Norman Osborn and by Steven Blum as the Green Goblin. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' :For full article, go here. Green Goblin/Norman Osborn serves as one of the main villains (along with Doctor Octopus) in Ultimate Spider-Man, voiced by Steven Weber. ''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' The Green Goblin appears on the 1980s Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends cartoon show, voiced by Dennis Marks. This incarnation is depicted as something closer to the Lizard with a serious medical problem of physically and uncontrollably changing into the Green Goblin. The character has a niece named Mona Osborn (voiced by Sally Julian) that had no knowledge of her uncle's double identity. When she was held captive by the Green Goblin so he could discover the location of a formula, she stated that he looked familiar. Norman Osborn is cured by lightning and send back to Medical Institute. In the Movies Spider-Man Trilogy (For the main page on the movie Green Goblin, see here.) Green Goblin appears in the original Spider-Man trilogy by Sam Raimi as the main antagonist of Spider-Man and a posthumous antagonist in the sequels. He is portrayed by Willem Dafoe. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Dane DeHaan portrays Harry Osborn/Green Goblin as one of the two main antagonists (alongside Electro) of the 2014 film, The Amazing Spider-Man 2. After Harry found out that Spider-Man didn't want to help save his life from his hereditary genetic illness, he decides to join forces with Electro against Spider-Man and kill him. Chris Cooper played Norman Osborn, and there, moments before his death from his illness, he appeared in the movie The Amazing Spider-Man 2 as a minor antagonist. ''Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse'' (For the main page on the animated movie Green Goblin, see here.) The Ultimate version of Green Goblin appears as a minor yet pivotal antagonist in Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, voiced by Jorma Taccone. ''Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark'' He also appeared in the Broadway musical and was portrayed by Patrick Page. The Green Goblin comes up with a plan to genetically alter other humans as he did himself. Through his experiments on his former employees, he manages to create six villains: Carnage, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. The Goblin and his new alliance of criminals - calling themselves the "Sinister Six" - go on a rampage through New York. Spider-Man quickly defeats the Sinister Six as the citizens of New York cheer him on, unaware that the Goblin has managed to escape. The Goblin arrives at the Daily Bugle and tells Jameson to print his plans of dominating the world through genetic mutation. The Goblin also tells Jameson that he gave Spider-Man life, making Jameson believe Spider-Man is in league with the Goblin and therefore giving Spider-Man an even worse image from the Bugle. Later that night, Arachne comes to Peter in a vision and explains that she is his guardian along with the reminder that being a hero is his destiny and he cannot escape it. While there, the Green Goblin intercepts the club's TV signal and sends a message to Spider-Man threatening his loved ones. Peter takes Mary Jane to his apartment and breaks off their relationship for good so that his enemies won't target her. After telling Mary Jane that he will always love her, Peter takes a walk and realizes that he needs to be a hero not only for Mary Jane but for the world. Spider-Man then recovers his costume from the Daily Bugle and goes after the Green Goblin. The Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Goblin to his piano. The Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. After Spider-Man saves Mary Jane, she tells him not to leave and reveals that she has guessed who he is. Peter removes his mask and they embrace. The two contemplate their new life together before sirens begin wailing and Spider-Man swings away. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Comics :For full article, go here. ''Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions'' In Shattered Dimensions, Norman Osborn has a different and darker role. He resigns in the Noir Universe and is the leader of a Mob group known as the Enforcers. Originally, he was a circus freak, due to his gigantic size, distorted body shape, and scaly green skin. But he escaped, and formed a criminal empire in to finally acquire the power and respect "he deserved". After Hammerhead and Vulture were defeated by the Noir Spider-Man, he used the powers of the Tablet of Order and Chaos to become even more powerful than he already was. Reception The Green Goblin was ranked #19 on Wizard Magazine's "Top 100 Villains" list. Trivia *The Green Goblin was created by the late Stan Lee and the late Steve Ditko. Navigation pl:Norman Osborn (Marvel) Category:Supervillains Category:Dissociative Category:Marvel Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Legacy Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Addicts Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Delusional Category:Provoker Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Rivals Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Goblins Category:Master Orator Category:Trickster Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Conspirators Category:Sophisticated Category:Cheater Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Crime Lord Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extortionists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Con Artists Category:Destroyers Category:One-Man Army Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mutated Category:Revived Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Martial Artists Category:Psychotic Category:Envious Category:Punisher Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Monsters Category:Anime Villains